The Fuda 100 Drabbles
by Evil Rociel
Summary: 100-words drabble challenges from The Fuda 100 LiveJournal Community.
1. A Note

Disclaimers: All characters belong to their original creators.

Written in response to Drabble Challenge: Pen Pals

Letters are nifty things aren't they? They go here and there and maybe even everywhere whether analog ink and paper or digital impulses over the internet and they survive enough of the test of time. So, let's have a go and see if we can see between their lines.

A Note  
By Rociel  
31 August 2004

A scrap of paper fluttered down. Instinctively, he reached out and caught it in mid-fall between gloved fingers. The paper was yellow with age, slightly curled at the edges, yet the elegant bold script on it remained legible.

-----  
Need to borrow your notes.  
- Oriya  
-----

The corners of his lips turned up into a slight smile. How old were they then?

A soft sigh came from behind him. "Why do you insist on keeping that?" Oriya asked quietly.

He did not expect to reply. But the words slipped out anyway.

"It's the first thing I received from you," Muraki said simply.

End.


	2. Role Reversal

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their creators.  
  
Drabble Challenge: Role-reversal.  
Mix and match roles — job titles, relationships, bodies, etc.  
  
Role-reversal  
By Rociel  
17 September 2004  
  
The man with silvery white hair stood before the glass, as he did numerous times before. He placed one hand on its cool surface, lips twisting upwards into a cruel smile.  
  
"I have found the perfect vessel. Soon, you will be reborn, my brother. And I will kill you, over and over again." The words were spoken fervently, a strange inhuman gleam lighting up the man's right eye. "I must go to Oriya now. You remember him, don't you? After all, he is your closest friend."  
  
If Muraki heard, he could not answer. And if he cried, no one knew.  
  
End. 


	3. Seasons

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their creators.  
  
Drabble Challenge: Seasons.  
Because even where the cherry blossoms bloom year-round, clocks tick, calendar pages are turned and seasons still happen.  
  
Seasons  
By Rociel  
27 September 2004  
  
"Silly idiot," Watari chastised as he flicked a finger at Tsuzuki's forehead. "You never listen, do you?"  
  
"I'm really sorry," Tsuzuki said meekly.  
  
Watari raked a hand through his golden hair, all sunshine and smiles again. "You're incorrigible," he complained affectionately.  
  
And spring gave way to summer.  
  
--------------  
  
"You are such a fool," Oriya murmured as he brushed a hand over Muraki's forehead.  
  
"I apologise," Muraki said nonchalantly.  
  
"Don't say it if you don't mean it," Oriya sighed tiredly.  
  
Muraki looked up, catching some of that long brown hair in his hand.  
  
"I mean it."  
  
And autumn gave way to winter.  
  
End. 


	4. Gift Giving

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their creators.  
  
Drabble Challenge: Gift giving. It's the thought that counts.  
  
Gift Giving  
By Rociel  
29 September 2004  
  
There are seven days in a week. And for seven days now, Watari had been entering his laboratory to find the same gift on his desk. At first he was shocked, prodding at the gift with a stick to make sure it did not jump up and bite him on the nose. But by the end of the week, he was resigned.  
  
With a soft sigh, he scooped up the gift and placed it in a tiny box with its six other brethren. While he pondered how to break the news gently to 003 that he did not eat worms.  
  
End. 


	5. Intoxication

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their creators.  
  
Drabble Challenge: Intoxication  
  
Intoxication  
By Rociel  
10 October 2004  
  
Oriya made his way to the table at the corner of the room. Three sheets to the wind, the person there giggled madly as he tried to count the number of hair he had.  
  
He ventured a conversation, "Trouble at work?"  
  
There was a defeated sigh. "You could say that," came the sombre reply, "I'm so dead."  
  
"Yes, you are," Oriya agreed amicably as he poured more sake into the empty cup.  
  
"Guess what?" The blonde asked as he looked up, utter despair colouring his eyes.  
  
"You blew up the lab again?"  
  
"No silly, I just realised I can't draw."  
  
End. 


	6. Least Favourite Things

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their creators. 

Drabble Challenge: Least Favourite Things

Least Favourite Things  
By Rociel  
19 July 2007

He stared at the flimsy piece of paper with great trepidation.

He could handle accounts, especially since calculators had been invented. Budgeting was a piece of cake. How hard could it be to decide how much goes where? His administrative and organisational skills were top notch. Good management meant knowing who to delegate work to. He had done it for years.

There was a reason he ran the Judgement Bureau so smoothly, and that reason was asking for a leave of absence. With a resigned sigh, Konoe reluctantly approved the leave application. Tatsumi had better get him a decent souvenir.


End file.
